The Brooch
by darksaber
Summary: just a summary of what was supposed to happen next
1. chap1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just borrowing it for this story...  
  
  
  
  
"The Brooch"  
by Darksaber  
  
  
It was a day just like the day before and the day before that, in fact it was a day just like any other day in my life, when suddenly one thing led to another and in a flash my life has took an abrupt turn. Never even in my dreams have thought it possible.  
  
As I walked home from school, using the route I have used ever since I started school, I caught sight of someone. She was not hard to miss; she after all was the only person I know who has red hair.   
  
Asuka Langley Shoryu, I have had a crush on her ever since she came to our school three years ago, and in those three years she had treated me like hell. I had always thought it as unfair since of the 15,329 students in our school, how come it seems as if she always manages to home in on me and fire. Fire at me with harsh words and insults. Why I still secretly like her to this day is a mystery I can never solve.  
I soon realized that I was staring, but damn it!! so has she.   
  
"You pervert!! what are you staring at!!" she says following those words with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Nothi.." but before i could finish my statement she disrupts me and says...  
  
"You Idiot!! I know you were staring at me!!! What else is there to stare at?"  
  
"Um...that umm.. poster behind you.. umm a friend of mine made it and I umm didn't think he was telling the truth when he said he created the graphics for it.."  
I reasoned out quickly and true enough there did lie a poster behind her and lucky for me, it was one of Kensuke's works. Hew!! that was close, I would give myself a pat on the back, if only I wouldn't look stupid doing it, for coming up with such a brilliant alibi, and how surprisingly fast I had come up with it!!  
  
"Shinji, you Idiot!! don't lie to me!!!"  
  
"I'm not....sorry.."  
  
"Hmph!!" she says as she walks away really pissed  
  
I have no idea why though, she's really weird that way. I have no idea what to expect from her, her actions and reactions, I only know that pissing her off would be really bad. But then I thought what could be worse than haw she's treating me now?  
  
As I snapped back to reality, I soon noticed that my stuff was lying in a mess on the road. The "Dangerous Encounter" must have caused me to drop my stuff but I failed to realize that fact because my head was high with adrenaline. I slowly knelt down to pick up my stuff, and as I was about to reach for the last book on the road, I noticed that someone dropped something it seems to be some kind of brooch. As I came to pick it up a black magpie landed on it and picked it up with its beak. I rushed to it and shooed the bird trying to get the thing back, but it only flew off.   
  
I followed the bird, and boy did that take a lot of running, soon enough it landed by a side of a building dropped it and flew off again. It wasn't that high so I decide to scale the side of the building and get it. By grabbing on the bricks of the structure, I was soon able to retrieve the jewelry and started to go down slowly. I know that I was being as careful as I wanted to be, but I guess accidents can still happen. I suddenly slipped or maybe the brick I was stepping on gave, either way I still ended up on hard concrete with a sprain.   
  
As I painfully made my way out of the alley, suddenly ran into someone. I wasn't that big but the collision caused the guy to drop what he was holding.   
  
"Damn you kid " he angrily stared at me as countless amounts of gems flew from his bag.   
  
Then I suddenly heard someone scream "Help!!! We've been robbed!!!" It was a woman by a jewelry shop who yelled  
  
I knew then and there that I have bumped into the thieves  
  
"Hurry up man!!! No more time we have to leave now I can hear the cops coming!!!" his partner who wasn't that far away said  
  
"You'll pay for this kid," the man said while rushing to his get-away car.  
  
As he got on the wheels I heard him say to his partner, "wait I've got a score to settle first, move over I'm driving"   
Then with out warning I could hear the cars tire cry out with smoke was all around it then see the car coming towards me in a very very very fast rate.  
But before I could see what happens next I blocked out.  
  
  
  
=======================  
  
I slowly awoke to the suns bright rays, blinding my eyes but at the same time it is as if it is giving it a gentle massage. I rubbed on it a few times to get the glare of and clear my vision. When my vision was fully restored, moved out of the sun's rays and stared on the ceiling. I stared at it for quite a long time before realizing that it was unfamiliar. In fact as I looked around, this isn't even my room. My gaze soon stopped and focused. There was a girl beside my room.  
  
The girl was sitting in a chair and was staring at me confused to see me confused. She was quite pretty I soon noticed, pale skin, with a shiny blue hair and....red eyes?  
  
"Who... are you?" I asked  
  
"You should rest," she said in a monotone voice ignoring my question  
  
I then remembered the hold-up, the car coming towards me and.....  
  
"What happened? did that car... Did you save me?"  
  
"You can say that" she replies without the slightest hint of emotion.  
  
"Am I in a hospital? coz I doesn't seem to look like one.."  
  
"You are in my residence, I brought you here after the accident"  
  
"huh? why?"  
  
She however does not answer but instead stands up and heads for the door  
  
"Wait!!" I hurriedly say  
  
"At least tell me your name.."  
  
She stops, looks back at me and says " What for?"  
  
"to know your name I guess.."  
  
She seems to think about my answer then without warning heads towards the door again, but as she opens it she stops and without looking back says "I am called Rei" and with that she exits the room and closes the door.  
  
I once again stared off into the ceiling, in my mind I was replaying the incident. Wow it must have been a miracle coz I was sure for a second there that I would be dead. "Rei" suddenly say softly "she doesn't seem normal.... I wonder why?". My thoughts then drifted unto other things and I then remembered that brooch I came after, scanning the room I soon found it on the table by my bed. I reached for it without getting up and just looked at the jewelry, "this really is trouble". I then noticed that it could be opened, so I did and what I found inside took me by surprise. In the brooch was a picture of Asuka and I guess her mother. "humm so this cursed item belongs to Asuka, figures even her stuff causes me trouble" I mentally laughed at the thought and soon enough flashes of Asuka invaded my head before sleep took hold of me once again.  
  
  
  
  
I woke up around noon that day. After stretching my arms and drowsily getting up, I remembered that today was a school day and my teacher was going to give a test before dismissal. I have to take that test even if I have to come in late, very late, because if I don't I would fail again.  
  
So I got up took my things and went out of the room.   
  
"Rei? you there?" must be out I thought  
  
So I wrote down a note thanking her and saying that I had to go to school. After placing the note on the table where I was sure she would find it, I left the apartment and headed for school.  
  
As I was walking towards the school I suddenly heard someone call out my name..  
  
"Shinji!!! is that you??"  
  
I look back and find much to my astonishment Asuka she was holding in her hands some kind of flyer.  
  
"Where the hell have you been you idiot!!!"  
  
"hey today's the day of that big test in Biology, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Moron!! That was a month ago!!"  
  
"What!! A month!!!??"  
  
"Yeah Baka!! Where the Fuck where you the whole time??"  
  
But before I could explain to her what happened, Rei suddenly arrived and pulled my arm.  
  
"Shinji, What are you doing out of the apartment!! Hurry we have to go back!!! It's not time yet..."  
  
I swear I could see Asuka's eyes bulge out of their sockets much surprised by the sudden arrival of Rei.  
  
"Shinji!!! who is that!!! What the hell is going on!!!"  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
u know the drill, review dammit!! 


	2. chap2

Disclaimer: i don't claim to own eva, so please don't sue....well even if you wanted to sue me, betcha you won't, coz i know u won't waste precious time and money to track me down.......plus there are billions of fic writers out there,  
so just be thankful we waste our time on these stories, it means that eva's a hit!! and another plus, i won't even mind if u guys or other writers use, continue, or do whatever to my stories, just acknowledge me ok???  
  
  
A/N: well it took a long time for me to post this one coz since i got very few reviews so i wasn't that much "passioned" to finish it and some of reviews i got say that they didn't get my story so i thought why continue if im the only one who gets whats going on, .....but some reviewers later on wanted me to continue so here it is the 2nd part.....  
  
**********************  
The Brooch  
part2  
*******************  
  
"What the hell is going on here!!!"  
  
"Asuka, wait... uhhhhmmm....whoa...." before I could try to explain to Asuka what was going on, Rei had already pulled me along leaving Asuka fuming. She at one point tried to chase after me but she suddenly hesitated then hastily ran off towards the opposite direction. She, in her hurry, even almost stumbled on a rock that stood on her way. I felt like laughing, but the look she had on her face scared me. It was unlike any I've ever seen, It was angier than usual, she seemed hurt for some reason, as to why however, i do not know........  
  
As soon as we reached the door to Rei's Apartment, the urge to ask her for the reason behind her actions finally broke free.  
  
"Rei, what is going on here??? why did you bring me her??? what.."  
  
"You are not to have contact to anybody" she said sharply, cutting me off, preventing me from questioning her further.  
  
"Contact with people you know is especially prohibited, the time to do so will come soon enough, and so will the answers to the questions you may have".  
  
After saying those words she quickly turned her back and left the apartment once more.  
  
I was left confused, very confused, I very much wanted to use force and finally get the answers that i know i rightfully deserved, its my life dammit!! she can't do this to me!!  
  
But something stopped me from doing so.......  
the fact that i am a coward, a spineless doormat that everybody uses to wipe their feet with, a fukin loser!!! i hate it!! my hands began to form a fist, the desire to release my rage was great, but the courage to do so was gushing away as fast as the build up of my anger. So i end up unclenching my fist, then clenching it once more.  
  
I was suddenly snapped out of my trance when i hear the door clicking,  
"Forgive me Shinji" Rei said flatly, as if she were just reading those words out of a cue card  
"But I cannot risk you running off again...."  
  
--------------------------  
  
I've been locked in here for an hour now, I've explored the place from head to toe now, and since the apartement is small, i've already done so four times. The place is really quite weird, just like the tennant. Her cabinet only contained 3 changes of clothes, don't get me wrong, i wasn't going through her stuff of some kind of kinky reason, i just opened it for science's sake! yeah that's it, i only did it coz i was bored and curious.  
  
But it really suprised me because the cabinet is huge, and from what i can tell is relatively new. I even saw with the tag that was still attached to it. Why buy a really big cabinet, only to stack it with 3 change's of clothes. Wait there's more I see that she stacked up w/ a lot of instant noodes, you know the kind that needs 3 min. to prepare..The strange thing is she's got no thermos, or a stove to heat water, or water for that matter. I checked the faucet, but all that i've got from the effort is a sore finger(from twisting the really rusted faucet, obviously, it have not been used in quite a while) and a squeking sound from the faucet, but no H2O. I wanted to analyze the apartment more, just by looking at it i knew that there are a lot more inconsistences around but i got tired and decided to just lie back and sleep.  
  
Sleep did not come as i had hoped, even though i am honestly spent, thoughts bombarded my head preventing me to do so. First there's Rei, the word weird kept floating around my head as i thought of her. I soon realize that moments ago, i was not mad at her... Shes got the looks that make you forget anger, even though she was the one who ignited it. With that cleared i realized that the reason for my anger, as i said, was not Rei, it was me. Yes, i hate myself......  
  
Everything in my life seem to steadily go worse, the last happy memory i have was the one with my mother, and that was when i was just 4, the 10 years after that was pure sadness. Our school's guidance councilor kept telling me not to blame myself, mother's death was not my fault, and my father's negligence is inexcusable. But that meant nothing to me, maybe i'm scarred, i don't know...... All i know is that this is the reason im a coward, the reason i run, the reason i hate myself... And what Rei did reminded me of who i am, and that reminded me of my hate for myself.............  
  
I slowly switched position and laid to my side, when "Owwww" somthing hard piecing through my ribs. I got up took it out and realize that i still had Asuka's Brooch.....  
Flashes of her Inflamed face then came to me......  
That anger from her was new to me, it made me.....umm uncomfortable......  
Well, i've got to return it!! i said to myself, it it the right thing to do.  
  
"Sorry Rei, I know you may have a reason for keeping me here, but i have to go...."  
so I opened the window and by using my belt, i rappelled down, to the next floor, which luckily had a opened window which lead to this floor's corridor. Damned! that stunt scared me to death, coz while doing so my left foot slipped and if the belt had not been strong enough, i may have plunged down. With that done i just simply went down the stairs and left the building, with a huge scab in my left arm that is..  
  
-----------------------  
  
It was already dark when i started to venture into the streets, I was surprised, I did not realize that so much time had already passed. And that really got me thinking, i had just missed a month of my life, a month seems such a short time when your living it, but when you've missed it, it seems like you've wasted so much time. I wonder what happened while i was..... asleep? i dunno.... Did anything change while i was gone? Oh wait! it's only a month!! What could happen in a month?? But then a thought came to me..... a month, a lot could happen in a month; it only takes a second for something to happen, and there are a lot of seconds in month.........  
  
I decided to check out what happened at home first. Well i really don't think of it as home, because a home is a place with love, a place of acceptance, a place you go to when you've got no where else to go.   
  
  
My home. When i finally got home, nobody was there, as usual. My uncle's probobly out gambling. I often wondered why, of all people, would my father leave me in the care of the most irresponsible bum i know.The man could barely take care of himself, much more raise a child. Ever since i came to live w/ him 9 years ago, i had to learn to do stiff in the house like cleaning, cooking, the laundry, etc. I could not trust my uncle to do these chores, if i had relied on him i would have already rotten.   
  
As I reached for the key in my pocket, I cought a glimpse of somethging by the garbage......That's my stuff!!! the asshole of an uncle of mine must have thrown it out!!! UGHHH!!! I got so pissed off, well sorry if i suddenly dissappeared for a month but he actually threw my stuff out?? Damn asshole!!! I rummaged through my stuff and find what i could salvage, shit!! He broke my computer!! that took 2 years allowance dammit!! placing all my salvaged stuff in my bag w/c he too threw out, i went away, swearing never to return.......  
'I could live alone' I thought as i wondered the streets. I could get a part time job, plus my father does send me some money through my bank account.  
  
"Shinji!!!"   
"That you man??!!"  
"Huh??" as i turned around I found my friend Touji and Kensuke, they seem to just have exited the seven-eleven by the corner..  
"Hey where have you been man!! And what's w/ the luggage"Touji started  
"Yeah, you've been gone for a long time, and nobody knew where you were" Kensuke followed  
"Ummm, I don't know...... "  
"You know...Hikari told me about what happened w/ Asuka this morning..."Touji said to me whilst nudging me at the sides  
"You the man, Shinji!!"  
"Hey when did this happen??" Kensuke ask  
"I just said 'this morning' you idiot!!!" Touji responded  
"No, i mean you and Hikari!" teased Kensuke  
Touji blushed at the comment, kensuke and me laughed at the sight of him turning red.....  
"Shut up, Shinji you're not getting away from this, comeon spill it!"  
"It's a long story......"  
"We've got time" Kensuke said "let's talk about it while we eat, you hungry??"  
My stomach then growled soon after, answering Kensuke's question.   
"Great" Touji then said "let's go to that ramen stand near here..."  
  
So I told my friends what happened, from the time i was on my way home last month, to the dumping of my stuff in the garbage. It was hard to eat and talk at the same time so I had to stop eating at some point. When i finished telling my story, silence followed and i started eating again. My soups gotten cold.... was my story that long???  
  
I haven't noticed how silent things where until Kensuke started talking again.  
"So you got a place to stay???"  
"Umm, No actually..."  
"Great, Touji and me just got this apartment a few blocks from here...He needed a place closer to the hospital where his sister is staying, and my parents just got assigned somewhere for their jobs, so me and touji been bunking together since last week, there's one room left, it's perfect man!!"  
"Yeah man!! we're gonna be roommates!! That is so cool!!"  
"Umm, Thanks guys......"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"This is the place" Touji said after opening the door  
  
"Your rooms up ahead, mine's next to yours, and Touji's next to mine. Bathrooms across your room, So welcome home my friend"  
  
"Thanks again guys.....Mind if i take a walk after i put my stuff in my room??"  
  
"Yeah sure, let me my coat, its getting cold out there..."  
  
"Hey wait up, kensuke lend me coat would you?? mine's still in the cleaners"  
  
"No way!! the last time You borrowed my stuff, you returned it w/ catsup all over it!!"  
  
"Ohh give me a break!!! Its cold out there!!"  
  
"Ummm, could you guys ummm I kinda wannna go alone....."  
  
"Ohh, yeah sure..."  
  
"Hey Shinji!! catch!! Get a duplicate for that key for yourself" kensuke said while tossing me the key to the apartment..  
  
"Yeah sure, might as well"  
  
So after after getting my a coat from my bag I went out again...  
  
  
------------------------  
  
"Could you make me copy of this please.."  
  
"Sure Kid...." The man in the counter said, I was really thankful that the place was still open, Had I been 5 minutes late I would not have made it.  
  
"Here, pay at the cashier" He said after handing me the key and the copy.  
I paid for the copy and left the shop.  
  
As I walked out of the shop I nearly bumped into someone. Luckily i was able to regain my balance by hanging onto the shops door, the other side however was not so lucky.  
  
"Watch where your going you moron!!!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry.......Asuka???"  
  
  
#########################  
  
that's it for now...  
  
by the way if i don't get much reviews i might just scrap this project  
  
so this might very well be the last of this story  
  
sorry... 


	3. AN

sorry but this story will no longer be continued.....  
coz i think it sucks, i hate this story and i hate myself for writing it ;)  
sorry if someone out there was kinda wainting for the next chapter,  
sorry again, 


	4. summry

hey, i said i was sorry!!  
actually the story is kinda finished in idea, i mean, i already have the whole   
story in my head, same as in all the fics i am writing and plan to write...  
  
so how bout i just give the basic summary??  
that okey to you guys??  
  
So like here's what was supposed to happen nxt:  
  
asuka and shinji would get to talk and stuff, then she would confess her   
feelings to him. Shinji would then be unsure of his own feelings and be   
wondering around the city. then he would talk to his friends who would be saying   
about how worried asuka was of shiji when he suddenly dissapeared. then shinji   
would make up his mind and plans to be with asuka. but on the way he meets up   
with rei who as it turn out was the angel of death who was sent to pick him up.   
he died in the the car accident. but since shinji hs some unfinished business,   
she had to revive him and let him do what he has to do. but the effects of the   
revival was only temporary. so just before he would have to go with rei he had   
the talk w/ asuka, he confesses his feelings, then he dissappears w/o a trace.   
the next day they found shinji's dead body floating in the dead river.  
  
so that was supposd to be the story, more or less...  
  
so im really sorry if i dissappoint some people, but this is all i am gonna give   
for this fic.   
  
oh yeah i forgot to mention,   
the brooch... in the end of shinji is supposed to give it back, just before he disappears. just had to mention that. it is the title after all. 


End file.
